1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer device, and more particularly a system and method for monitoring the thermal dissipation of a computer processing unit to prevent its overheating in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As the semiconductor technology advances, integrated circuit chips of higher processing power are integrated in computer systems. Nowadays, certain computer systems may typically include a central processing unit (“CPU”) in charge of the general computing operations, and one or more graphics processing unit (“GPU”) specifically dedicated to process graphics data to render display images. As a result of the increased processing power provided by the CPU and the GPU, a higher amount of heat that is produced must be dissipated by the cooling devices associated with these processing units.
To prevent overheating of a processing unit in operation, FIG. 1A is a schematic graph illustrating a known basic approach for monitoring a temperature 102 of a processing unit. The illustrated approach sets a temperature threshold 104 that is used as trigger condition to indicate when enhanced cooling measures are required to prevent overheating of the processing unit. When the monitored temperature 102 passes above the temperature threshold 104, such as at time t′1, t′3, t′5, t′7 and t′9, an interrupt signal is generated to indicate that enhanced cooling measures are required to increase the thermal dissipation of the processing unit. In contrast, when the monitored temperature 102 drops below the temperature threshold 104, such as time t′2, t′4, and t′6 and t′8, another interrupt signal is outputted to indicate that enhanced cooling measures may be deactivated to save power consumption. This approach can be inefficient to cool down the processing unit, especially when the monitored temperature 102 fluctuates substantially along the temperature threshold 104, causing many interrupt signals to be issued.
To remedy the above problems, FIG. 1B is a schematic graph that illustrates another known approach for monitoring the temperature 102 of a processing unit. Instead of a single temperature threshold, a buffer temperature range 104 is used to monitor the temperature 102. The range 104 is defined between a lower temperature threshold 106 and an upper temperature threshold 108. When the monitored temperature 102 exceeds the upper temperature threshold 108, such as at time t′10, t′11 and t′13, an interrupt signal is outputted to indicate that enhanced cooling measures are required to prevent overheating of the processing unit. These enhanced cooling measures may be deactivated only when the monitored temperature 102 drops below the lower temperature threshold 106, such as at time t′12.
Unlike the excessive interrupts generated with the method shown in FIG. 1A, less interrupt signals are likely generated with the method shown in FIG. 1B, especially if the range 104 is set to be wide. However, the detection of the monitored temperature 102 exceeding the upper temperature threshold 108 of the range 104 consequently occurs later in time, and so is the generated interrupt. As a result, the response time to activate the necessary cooling measures may not be sufficiently fast to prevent overheating. On the other hand, if the range 104 is set to be too narrow, then the similar problem of generating excessive interrupts may occur again.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can monitor the temperature of a processing unit in an efficient manner, and address at least the problems set forth above.